Sauterie surprise
by LaPatronne95
Summary: Antoine n'en peut plus. Le schizophrène lui fait trop envie, il rève de son corps, de ses lèvres...mais comment parvenir à le faire sien? L'éternel décoiffé a sa petite idée là-dessus... Mathieu X Antoine LEMON YAOI


**Alors voilà, j'ai posté cette histoire la nuit du 31 décembre au 1****er**** janvier, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un petit soucis, car certains lecteurs ont été dans l'impossibilité d'ouvrir le fichier.**

**Donc je la reposte ! Baisers partout !**

**La Patronne**

Alors aujourd'hui OS Matieu X Antoine…/Lemon\ Yaoi (c'est toujours bien de prévenir ^^)

Eh oui ! Pour faire plaisir à Ka-Al la Sadique ! Qui m'a menacée de séquestration arbitraire dans une cave…

Fait gaffe Ka-Al ! Je risque de te prendre au sérieux ! N'oublie pas que je suis la Patronne et que j'aaaaAAAAIIIIIiiiime qu'on me séquestre, Niah hahaaaaaaaaaa ! XD

Bon, pour être plus sérieuse, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire des reviews d'encouragements, sérieux, je m'attendais pas à un tel acceuil, merci du fond du coeur !

Et désolée, si je n'ai pas répondu à certains, mais sachez que je vous ai lu !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent...ben eu, à eux-mêmes XD et cette fic disparaîta si ils le désirent !

* * *

><p>Il était là, allongé dans son lit, à méditer sur sa putain de vie de chien. Oui ok, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait bien à tourner ses épisodes, les écrire, rigoler avec ses potes...ouais...rigoler avec ses potes…<p>

Justement...y avait un type qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir considérer autrement qu'un pote…

Mathieu Sommet, ce podcaster cher à son coeur, ce schizophrène absolument à croquer…

Aaaaaah, putain de sa mère, voilà qu'il avait une érection!

Antoine-Daniel (car ouiiiii, c'est bien lui!) se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Nan, sans déc', il devrait arrêter de fantasmer sur son ami...mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se surprenait même à regarder les vidéos d'SLG en boucle et de mettre sur pause dès que le schizophrène était dans une position avantageuse, tout ça rien que pour l'admirer.

L'attention que demandait sa partie basse se fit de plus en plus pressante. Il jura, tentant de chasser les images érotiques qu'il se faisait de Mathieu. Peine perdue. Il était arrivé au point de non retour. Alors soit il se soulageait seul, soit…

Il ricana plus qu'il ne sourit.

Il venait d'avoir une idée...

Une sonnerie retentit dans la maison des Sommet.

-Eh Gamin, le téléphone sonne !

-T'as qu'à décrocher !

-Va te faire foutre je suis occupé !

Le jeune homme soupira et décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Allô? ALLÔ? AAAAAALLOOOOOO?

Le châtain gémit en se massant les tympans. Merde mais quel est le con qui hurle comme ça ?

-PUTAIN MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?

-Haha qu'est-ce qui se passe Mat' t'es dég ? Je t'ai perforé les oreilles ?

-Ah, c'est toi Antoine ! Fit le schizophrène en souriant . Note que j'aurais du le remarquer, y a que toi qui est assez débile pour faire ce genre de blagues à la con !

-Haha ta gueule prostipute ! Dis t'es libre ce soir ?

-Eu...oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de venir chez toi pour me souler ! J'ai un pack de bière qui ne demande qu'à être bu ! T'es ok ?

-Oui, génial, en plus on aura l'appart rien que pour nous, mes personnalités s'en vont chacune de leur côté ! Même si c'est un peu bizarre d'ailleurs quand on y pense…

-NON, n'y pense pas !

-Quoi ?

-Rien eu…, j'arrive donc ! A tout de suite !

-Ouais à tout de suite !

Mathieu raccrocha et eut un sourire heureux, qui s'élargit en un sourire carnassier. Génial, positivement génial. Antoine voulait se souler ? Pas de problème, il allait se souler. Et le podcaster pourrait enfin en profiter. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait du grand touffu…

_-_Tu vas enfin être à moi Antoine !Ricana-t-il.

-Eh tu parles tout seul Gamin ?

Mathieu sursauta, et constata qu'il était entouré de toutes ses personnalités.

-Eu non je...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu te dire au revoir, on s'en va ! Fit Maître Panda.

-Aaah, eu ok bon eu, ben bonne soirée alors ! Faites pas trop de conneries...ajouta-il en fixant le Patron.

-Haha te fais pas de bile Gamin !

-Au revoir Mathieu !

-Oui oui c'est ça, salut !

La porte d'entrée se referma et le calme revint.

Dans la rue jouxtant l'appartement des Sommet, appuyée contre un mur se tenait une ombre, plutôt grande, et passablement décoiffée. Elle attendait. Un instant plus tard, plusieurs personnes sortirent du bâtiment, et un homme habillé tout de noir s'approcha de la mystérieuse silhouette.

-R.A.S Gamin, l'appart est vide, tu peux aller te défouler.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé Boss ?

Le Criminel sourit et sortit un petit flacon d'une de ses poches.

-Voilà Gamin et n'oublie pas, une goutte seulement, sauf si tu es prêt à te le faire toute la nuit...c'est assez puissant.

Antoine tendit la main pour récupérer la bouteille, mais le Patron se recula.

-Attends, tu me dois pas quelque chose avant ?

Le présentateur de What The Cut grommela, sortit une liasse de billets de son manteau et la lui tendit. En retour, l'homme en noir lui donna la bouteille contenant le mystérieux produit.

-Aaah, c'est un véritable plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Gamin !

Antoine fixa son interlocuteur un moment puis déclara :

-Bon pour toi d'accord, je comprends, il y a l'appât du gain mais...les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagnent ? Pourquoi ont-il accepté de marcher ?

-Pour le Geek, c'était une occaz de sortir avec moi, c'est plutôt rare, et pour les autres ben...j'ai su me montrer TRES persuasif…

-Patron ? Fit une petite voix. Tu viens ?

L'appelé se retourna, sourit et enlaça le Geek sensuellement.

-Ben Gamin ? T'es aussi pressé que ça ? Si tu veux on passe outre la case « restaurant » et toi et moi on va direct dans une petite piaule pas très loin, se dire des choses _intéressantes…_

-Oh Boss, souffla le plus jeune en devenant écarlate de gêne.

Le Criminel ricana et embrassa le Gamin passionnément sans se soucier des regards insistants des autres. Pour finir quand il quitta les lèvres du gamer, tout le monde regarda ailleurs, hormis Maitre Panda qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que le Geek et le Patron soient ensemble depuis près de deux semaines.

-Quoi la japonaise, tu veux des photos ? Aboya l'homme en noir. J'te préviens c'est pas gratuit !

_-_Pfff tais-toi, espèce de malde !

-Arrêtez de vous crier dessus !

Antoine n'entendit pas la suite car ils s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul. Il inspira à fond une ou deux fois, et alla sonner chez schizophrène.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Antoine, Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami était toujours autant décoiffé, décidément ça changeait pas. Il le regarda se diriger vers le salon et en profita pour mater ses fesses quand il se pencha pour déposer les bières.

-Alors Toinou, prêt pour une soirée de folie ?

Les vidanges trainaient ça et là, créant un bordel indescriptible et donnant à la pièce un air de chaos post-apocalyptique. Au milieu de tout ça, deux hommes, à moitié affalés par terre et complètement bourrés, s'amusaient à dire des conneries.

-Eh beeeeen, moi je crois que si les zzzzoizaux avaient pas d'ailes, ben iiiiiiils sss...iiiiils ssss…

-Ils sauraient pas voler ? Tenta de complèter Mathieu.

-Naaaaan ! Ils...ils sauraient pas nous ch...chier sur la gueule ! Voilà !

-C'est profond ce que tu dis là mec !

-Ouais je sais je suis un ho...un ho…

-Un homo ?

-Naaaaan, un homme plein de philosophie! Même si être homo avec toi ce serait pas pour me déplaire...hic ! Tiens, à propos de ça, je suis con, mais j'ai oublié de verser le produit du Patron dans ta bière, hips !

Mathieu eut l'impression d'être dégrisé d'un coup. D'abord à la première nouvelle, à savoir que son pote était potentiellement d'accord pour une relation de couple, puis à la deuxième, à savoir qu'Antoine avait eu pour idée de verser un produit, (sûrement de la drogue) dans son verre.

-De quel produit tu parles Toinou ? Articula difficilement le podcaster.

-Ben celui qui était sensé t'exciter assez pour que je puisse…

Le touffu s'arrêta net, assimilant enfin ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il devint écarlate de honte et balbutia :

-N...non, attends Mat, je...je peux tout expliquer…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le créateur d'SLG lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

_-_Ntt, ntt, ntt…alors comme ça tu veux me sauter ? Et en me droguant en plus ? Mpfff...débutant !

Mathieu déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou d'Antoine dans une série de baisers aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon. Il fit de doux allers et retours entre l'épaule et la jugulaire de son compagnon, stimulé par le souffle devenu irrégulier de celui-ci.

-Mat, qu'est-ce que tu… ? Je croyais que…

-Tais-toi, laisse-moi profiter de toi.

-Mais je croyais qu'après ça tu ne voudrais plus me par…

-Putain Antoine, tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Que je t'aime mon con !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment. Puis le présentateur de WTC sourit et murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il s'embrassèrent, en un long et langoureux baiser, ajoutant leurs langues, chacun mordillant et goûtant la bouche de l'autre.

Le créateur d'SLG quitta les lèvres de son compagnon pour se replonger dans la courbe familière de son cou, suivant avec délice les veines apparentes du bout de la langue. Avec une lenteur calculée, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Antoine, passant outre les gémissements de son futur amant le pressant d'aller plus vite. Quand son torse fut enfin mis à nu, il plongea sur ses tétons, les léchants avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable, traçant des petits cercles très légers et excitants.

Du côté d'Antoine, ça allait mal...ou plutôt non, ça allait magnifiquement bien ! Oh putain...Mathieu avait à peine commencé à le caresser que déjà il perdait la tête ! La pression douloureuse à son entrejambe lui fit savoir qu'il était en train d'avoir une érection mémorable qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée…

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, l'objet de ses fantasmes le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer.

-Wow, Toinou, je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? Murmura sensuellement Mathieu.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il empoigna le membre dressé et se mit à faire de lents vas-et-viens. Il admira les réactions de son partenaire, se délectant des cris à peines contenus, des halètements hachés, et des joues adorablement rougies de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait le voir hurler et jouir. Alors il se pencha et doucement engloba le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche.

Les cris qui allèrent crescendo le fit sourire. Il accélèra de plus en plus, léchant et mordillant de temps en temps, prenant un plaisir certain à torturer le présentateur de WTC.

D'un coup il sentit son partenaire se crisper.

-Aaah..Ma...Mathieu... je v ... Viens!

Il éjacula dans sa bouche. Mathieu avala le tout, prenant le temps de nettoyer parfaitement la verge de son compagnon. Il se redressa et embrassa son amant.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant...roucoula le plus âgé.

Il se déshabilla entièrement, amusé par les yeux exorbités d'Antoine qui le matait sans vergogne. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un préservatif qu'il enfila. Il fixa son partenaire droit dans les yeux. Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla tout de même dans son regard.

-Antoine...tu es prêt à le faire ?

-Putain mec, regarde dans quel état tu me mets et tu auras ta réponse !

Mathieu sourit et approcha ses doigts pour que son désormais petit-ami les humidifie, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Après les avoir récupéré, il les dirigea vers le fondement d'Antoine et se mit à faire de lents allers-retours, avec un doigt, puis deux. Quand il l'estima assez préparé il le pénètra doucement. Il vit avec une certaine tristesse son ami se crisper de douleur. Il attrapa le membre de nouveau en érection de son conjoint et le caressa langoureusement pour le faire patienter. D'un coup, deux bras aggripèrent sa nuque et une voix vibrante de désir murmura à son oreille :

-Vas-y...

Désespérément accroché au cou de son amant, Antoine se perdait avec délectation dans le tourbillon de sensations qui prenait en otage tout son être. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment quand les coups de boutoirs se firent plus rapides et plus précis. _Han que c'est bon, oui que c'est bon !_ Il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du châtain pour se sentir encore plus proche. Il sentait le plaisir aller et venir au rythme endiablé de leur chevauchée. Il croyait avoir atteint le summum du plaisir. Il se trompait...d'un coup, Mathieu tapa dans sa prostate. Ce fut tellement exquis qu'il hurla à s'en casser la voix. Il sentit la jouissance gronder dans son ventre, comme si elle était sous pression. Elle pulsa, le torturant délicieusement, l'engourdissant petit à petit...et soudain elle éclata. Il eut l'impression d'être terrassé par la foudre. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et il se laissa retomber sur le sol, haletant.

Il vit Mathieu gémir délicieusement au-dessus de lui, se tendre et jouir à son tour, plaçant sur son visage une expression de luxure tout à fait plaisante. Il se retira doucement, enleva le préservatif et roula à côté de lui.

Un moment le silence ne fut troublé que par leurs respirations saccadées. Puis Antoine s'approcha de son compagnon, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et murmura :

-C'était...putain de bon...mais on devrait peut-être se rhabiller avant que tes personnalités ne reviennent non ?

Mathieu sourit et caressa le dos de son petit-ami.

-Oui tu as raison, ce serait vraiment gênant si ils nous voyaient comme ç…

Une série de bruits se firent entendre à près de l'entrée.

-Les mecs ont est rentréééés ! Fit la voix de la Fille reconnaissable entre toute.

Antoine et Mathieu se regardèrent.

-Et meeeeeeeeerde…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààà ma deuxième fic de terminée…<strong>

**Ouaip j'ai passé le réveillon à écrire…-'**

**A propos de ça je vous souhaite une Bonne Année !**

**Je vous embrasse (héhé j'ai pas dit où…)XD**

**La Patronne.**


End file.
